Hose end nozzles with means for adding substances into the water stream are known. One common type utilizes an aspirator to meter liquids into the stream. Another type places solid pellets in a basket or screen in the path of the flow, which are dissolved into the stream.
Aspirator types tend to be expensive and are usually used when accuracy of proportion is important, for example in gardening. They are generally not suited for rougher usages such as in washing automobiles, when the user frequently drops or bangs the assembly onto or against something.
Devices which utilize pellets are in and of themselves quite suitable for such hard usage. Their proportioning is not especially precise, but nobody really cares, so long as sufficient substance (such as soap or detergent) is supplied to do the job. The objection to them relates more to their practicality for continuing usage, and their attractiveness to a customer who realizes that he must always return to some special place to get a special pellet. Often this is regarded as too much trouble, so the device is discarded or is not purchased at all.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hose end nozzle assembly which can inject any liquid or dissolved originally pelletized substances into the stream, so as to enable the customer to use his own favorite detergent (or pellet if he has a supply). The product is then freed from limitations imposed by the substance to be injected. The product thereby becomes more broadly useful, and more attractive to the purchaser.